XDEATHSTARX
xDeathstarx (pronounced as Deathstar) was a metalcore/hardcore band that began in 2002. The band formed out of the Redlands in California. The band had several lineups, with the Gregson brothers primarily at their core. The band, along their Christian values, had a straight edge lyrical theme, which entailed not drinking alcohol and not using drugs. History xDeathstarx began in 2002 with the lineup of Eric and Ryan Gregson on Vocals/Bass and Guitars. Tommy Green (Vocals), Josh Highland (Vocals) and BJ Hammell (Guitars) were also apart of the lineup."xDEATHSTARx Discography". Discogs. Retrieved on April 4, 2018.The timeline and lineup dates are all an estimate and assumption. The information was taken from the lineups at the time of published articles and within their liner notes. In 2003, the band recorded an EP titled Beware of the xDEATHSTARx."XDeathStarX Bio". ChristianMusic.com. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. In 2004, the band added Kevin "Kevvy-D" Davis on Bass and Mike Dunlap (Sinai Beach) on Drums. However, Dunlap was quickly replaced by Daniel Myerscough."xDEATHSTARx - The Triumph". Discogs. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. The band recorded The Triumph, with Dunlap playing on a three tracks and Myerscough the remainder. Shortly after, the band recorded Reverse, a split EP with the Suffocate Faster.Frazier, Dan. "xDeathstarx - The Triumph". HM Magazine. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. In 2006, the band signed to Facedown Records."xDEATHSTARx Sign with Facedown Records". Blabbermouth.net. February 28, 2006. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. Green and Hammell had departed from the band, being replaced by J.R. Bermuda, Corey Johnson and Manny Contreras taking over Bass, while Davis switched to vocals. In 2006, the band embarked on tour with Anam Cara and Blood Stands Still, however, mid-way through, the tour was cancelled, as Anam Cara officially disbanded.Reinecker, Meg (July 2006). "Tours: xDeathstarx / Anam Cara / Blood Stands Still (Cancelled)". Punknews.org. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. In 2007, more lineup changes occurred. Ryan Nelson, known also as "The Dawg" or "Force", joined as guitarist. Contreras departed being replaced by Matt Boughton as bassist. After Myerscough departed, however, the band went through two additional drummers - Nick Smith and Travis Boyd - before eventually settling on Isaac Bueno. The band recorded an album, titled We Are the Threat, which came out through Facedown Records. Over the year, the band embarked on two tours - one with Emmure and Means,"Emmure, xDeathstarx, Means tour". Lambgoat. May 16, 2007. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. with a mini-tour with Parkway Drive."Parkway Drive, xDeathstarx mini-tour". Lambgoat. December 4, 2007. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. In 2008, Facedown re-released The Triumph. The band disbanded in 2009. The band parted ways as they felt they were being called in different directions and they were still friends."xDeathstarx calls it quits". Lambgoat. March 4, 2009. Retrieved on April 4, 2018. In 2015, the band reunited with the lineup of Eric Gregson on Vocals, J.R. Bermuda on Vocals, Tommy Green on Vocals, Jason Keller on Guitars, Ryan Gregson on Guitars, Josh Highland on Guitars, Nick Piunno (Winds of Plague) on Guitars, Matt Boughton on Bass and Brandon "B-Town" Trahan (Impending Doom) on Drums.JoshIVM (May 4, 2015). "xDeathstarx". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on April 5, 2018. The band released a single titled "Generation" via Facedown Records and performed a few shows, including Facedown Fest 2015."FACEDOWN FEST 2015 - OFFICIAL ANNOUNCEMENT". Facedown Records. February 9, 2015. Retrieved on April 5, 2018. The band has no future releases planned as of 2016, signifying they are no longer around."xDEATHSTARx on Twitter: "@MasontheBearded none planned"". Twitter. August 6, 2016. Retrieved April 5, 2018. "@xDEATHSTARxBAND do you got any new releases coming soon?" "@MasontheBearded none planned" Members Final Lineup * Eric Gregson - Vocals (2002-2009, 2015-2016), Bass (2002-2004) * Tommy Green - Vocals (2002-2006, 2015-2016) * J. Ryan Bermuda - Vocals (2006-2009, 2015-2016) * Jason Keller - Vocals, Guitars (2002-2009, 2015-2016) * Ryan Gregson - Guitars (2002-2009, 2015-2016) * Josh Highland - Guitars, (2015-2016) Vocals (2002-2009) * Nick Piunno - Guitars (2015-2016) * Matt Boughton - Bass (2007-2009, 2015-2016) * Brandon "B-Town" Trahan - Drums (2008-2009, 2015-2016) Former Members * BJ "BeeJay" Hammell - Guitars (2002-2006) * Corey Johnson - Guitars (2006-2007) * Ryan "The Dawg" "Force" Nelson - Guitars (2007-2009) * Kevin "Kevy-D" Davis - Bass (2004-2006), Vocals (2006-2009) * Manny Contreras - Bass (2006-2007) * Mike Dunlap - Drums (2004) * Daniel Myerscough - Drums (2004-2007) * Nick Smith - Drums (2007) * Travis "Tiny Travis" Boyd - Drums (2007) * Isaac "Doom" Bueno - Drums (2007-2008) Timeline Discography Studio Albums * The Triumph (2004) * We Are The Threat (2008) EPs * Beware of the xDEATHSTARx (2003) Singles * "Generation" (2015) Splits * Suffocate Faster vs xDEATHSTARx - Reverse (2005) Compilation Appearances * Rise Up: Hardcore '03 (2003) * Hardcore Summer 2004 Sampler (2004) * X Never Give Up - Never Give In X (2004) * Punk Rock is Your Friend (Kung Fu Records Sampler No. 6) (2005) * Self Core Records Presents: Revenge is a Slow Burn (2005) * Amp Sampler Volume 25 (2005) * Facedown Records Sampler ''(2007) * ''Something Worth Fighting For (2007) * Facedown Records (2007) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Christian Metalcore Bands Category:Christian Straight-Edge Bands Category:Hardcore Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:United States Bands